Kairo
75,000 | status = Alive | birth = July 4th | height = 6'0" | dfbackcolor = C0C0C0 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Gashadokuro | dfename = Oni Oni no Mi, Moderu: Gashadokuro | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Kairo (回路, Circuit) is a man with vast ties throughout the world. He's had conferences with the various Revolutionary leaders to discuss deals against the world government. The involvement of the Marines was something that he disliked and wished - and perhaps still wishes - to punish it as a whole for. After several deals with Brokers of the going bad on the Broker's end of the deal, there has been numerous attempts on his life. Though he acts as if others' plans are important to him, Kairo's agenda is the only thing that he undoubtedly cares about. Though he says his goals are left ultimately unknown to everyone but himself until he deems it the right time, he's in the midst of increasing his numbers for his own army. Personality Kairo had an absolute twisted childhood. He grew up in constant fear of his inner power, and could never express too much emotion without someone or something getting hurt. He hardly spoke and smiled even less. It took his mother great effort to make her son happy, so much, it became something of a setting sun. His laughter could warm up a quiet winter house. Kairo's father loved nothing more than his son and wife as well as their daughter. They lived peacefully while he went out on journeys for days on end. Kairo as a child had a dream to lead Wano and have great things for its future, and be just like his father. It was not until he heard word that his father had been imprisoned on the orders of their Daimyo, that he looked at things different. What could his father have possibly done? His father was falsely convicted as a spy as a cover up of several crimes committed by the Daimyo. Immediately the teenager had begun to think of strategies to free his innocent father but he was condemned to death before he could take action. He began to see things in a darker perspective. After the house fire, he was alone and this world involved fighting for ones own survival. Even if it involved killing and stealing, Kairo realized he had to do what must to live. But even in darkness, his heart still had love for his family's memory. And it kept him thinking positive, yet only for a small duration of time. After the shocking revelation of his families death, Kairo earned a hatred for those in power who abused it. He took on a different persona and went as far as killing civilians to make a point because he only thought of it as collateral... Appearance Kairo was often called a wildling during his childhood. He kept his onyx hair long and uncombed. Always hanging below his neck and obviously unattended. But it was his smooth black hair which gave him confidence as all admired it. This child was a true gift from the heavens, being born with perfect brown skin, beautiful golden eyes as shiny as the loot in treasure chests, and his long, silky smooth black hair. Many times people told him his hair surpassed many females in his class. And no matter how much the guys picked on him, the boy held strong. As a child, he constantly wore a cloak to keep his body cool in fear of himself getting angry from being hot and then activating his abilities . His golden eyes stole the hearts of many older women. Kairo often walked around with a wet rag to help come down his rapid nose bleeds. Once Kairo defected, he cut off his hair and kept it in a shorter fashion to avoid any sort of unwanted attention. He did not grow taller and yet he grew slimmer and stayed firm. Kairo also adorned a Noh mask which kept his face hidden under a shadowy veil. Kairo's face under his mask had not changed besides his canine's growing sharper. He kept numerous pouches filled with clay hidden on his person. As a guardian, Kairo has a more unique attire. He wears a loose cloak over his regular clothing. Its sleeves are open enough that he can move his bone creations through his arms with ease as well as remain both agile and quick. It is his cloak which gives him a mysterious look. After building his army from basic level, he chooses to travel in normal clothing as well, not seeing a need for guards. However, his clothing is specially made to remain tight enough for quick movement and to remove any dead weight. . Kairo cut his hair even shorter and actually commits to keeping it regulated. Despite going onto twenty, many confuse his age for someone older. Background Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Kairo's Devil Fruit abilities provide a perfect combination when used in conjunction with hand to hand combat. Though his knowledge of swordsmanship is great, this hand to hand combat provides a 'back-up' in the event that he is unarmed. With such an enhanced and powerful skeletal structure such as it, most incoming blows are simply ignored by him due to them being incapable of hurting him. Though he has yet to learn the limit of his defensive capabilities, he continues to evade attacks in case an opponent has any tricks up their sleeve. Shinobi, Pirates, and Marines alike have shattered weapons while in the hopes of destroying Kairo. Magyaku's physcial prowess is described as a destructive force of sheer power. Many men have fell victim to the hands of Gashadokuro. His body has been said to be an "impenetrable fortress" in terms of battle, as most physcial attacks fail to hurt him. This was witnessed when he invaded a fortress alone and slaughtered every man inside. He chooses to use his body for styles of combat for situations when outnumbered to boast. Defense is key in his combat as, despite him having skill in swordsmanship and hand to hand combat, when fighting a multitude of men all it takes is for one to hit him vitally to injure or kill him.This is why he chooses to only use his bone for special purposes or when no one else is around. Marksmanship Devil Fruit Oni Oni no Mi, Moderu: Gashadokuro The Oni Oni no Mi, Moderu: Gashadokuro is a , the rarest of all of the Devil Fruits, that possesses the ability to summon a Gashadokuro and call on the abilities of it. No one alive knows of the fruit being digested by Kairo and due to everyone in Wano Country thinking that he died in a fire with the rest of his family, the fact that Kairo is a walking ghost coincides with his Devil Fruit. Formally feared throughout the lands of the Wano Country as a monster that appeared on some nights - though most thought of it as a rumor - Dao in his transformed state went on a killing spree in a stealthy manner. Usually the inhabitants of several areas awoke to find their loved ones beheaded or with all of their limbs severed. The fruit grants Kairo various physical enhancements (like most Zoan) as his body's durability as well as bone durability is increased to further measures than the most elite of men alive. The Gashadokuro 's durability is near unmatched as it is rumored to have unbreakable bones. Kairo, debuting his powers, against marines during a battle on the sea, he was able to within a cannonball to the chest, only being pushed back a few feet. He was only able to do this due to a thin layer - yet still durable - of extra protection under his skin. This layer makes him virtually immune to the strongest of physical attacks. Bullets, swords and other weapons leave him unscathed, something that others only wish to have in their arsenal. The strongest levels of the mighty Busoshoku Haki have proven to be insufficient enough against his bones' defensive properties, before he even ups the durability with his own Armament Haki. His stealth is on an entire other level than most people, Marines and Pirates alike, even shinobi. When walking, Kairo makes no sound unless he absolutely wants to. The most advanced of technology (Sonar, Radar, etc.) are incapable of tracking such a furtive individual. Sight based tracking is rendered useless when directed at him in plain sight as if he were a figure of imagination. When he deems it needed against natural eyesight, the Devil Fruit allows him turn himself invisible on a timed basis of five seconds. Doing so combined with his speed allows him to seemingly teleport from one spot to another, as if his speed were not enough to overwhelm most opponents. A feat that gives a vast advantage over most people, men and women alike, not even the great Kenbunshoku Haki can sense the presence of the Rōnin. The Devil Fruit masks his aura as a whole and even if one wanted to track his life force they'd be unable to due to his spiritual energy, which was absorbed by him after eating the fruit, masking it. If one were to burn his skin off, he'd be left with a functioning skeleton. Regeneration is an option when an opponent manages to damage him. By absorbing other bones whether it be from other people or from bones that he's created for battle that could be lying around a battlefield, he is able to absorb them to regenerate his own bones. In combination with his already very durable body, this makes him a hard to kill target. The regeneration plays an important role in his abilities because it allows him to heal after spawning a bone object from his body. Physical contact with the bone itself is unneeded when using humans for his healing, all it takes is a mere tap or gentle rub across the surface of his target's skin to begin. As he is replenished, his target's bone would begin to crumble away. While those are just the physical abilities of the fruit, the more devastating approach is the Gashadokuro himself. Using a black energy, which is used for other things as well, the skeletal creature is formed behind Kairo, easily dwarfing him in terms of size. Standing tall and only formed down to the waist, soon after being summoned the same purple energy forms around it as a sort of cloak. The cloak is nothing more than energy, yet on the body it takes the appearance of fire. The spawn is unable to use its bones to form weapons though it is able to use the aura of energy on it's body to form weapons such as swords to perform large scale attacks. He's managed to hone his skill enough to create kunai to be exact copies of the ones that he carries physically, albeit much larger. Creating weapons from his bones is the better approach when in battle. Instead of him having to carry around weapons to protect himself, Kairo can create them or in own words, "Be the weapon." His favorite weapon to create, by far, would be the javelin. Using his bone to swiftly create the javelin, he mostly has them slide down from his jacket's sleeve in the same manner as his Kunai. Making them lightweight during the time of them being thrown is for his own advantage but at the last moment before impact he manipulates the bone that the javelin is made out of it increase the weight on it, allowing for great attack power. Though they are light, he always throw them at his full power due to this. The detail that goes into his weapons are very thorough as each weapon (whether it be blade, kunai, javelin etc.) is sharpened to the finest of points, which is only possible through the use of his eye for artistic value. However, his bone's overwhelming power and unmatched strength make using it for medical reasoning. When exerting his rage, the surrounding enemies and environment is in the wake of a coming disaster. The toughest of trees could be penetrated by a fast moving bone projectile violently, bones form below his feet as well in his vicinity as the earth around him succumbs to his power, watching as old bone from underneath the soil rise up from the power of Gashadokuro searching. Organisms around him - people, insects, animals, the smallest of bacteria - can undergo a state of shock as they witness just how pitiful they are. When he has lock onto a target or group, Families and friends can be gone without any hope of ever coming back. Dao's control over bones and their creation is great but it is his ability to destroy them that he defines as his ultimate technique. He can cause bones to disintegrate on contact with the area of choice. He can use this as a ranged attack by using his bone projectiles as a medium. When hit with the object (usually a shard or another weapon) it emits a single intangible throughout the body to identify each and every bone within the target's body. After the doing so the projectile send a second pulse to dismantle the bones that were found. Techniques Haki Tools